Nicole Kent
by redheadshavemorefun
Summary: When Clark's cousin visit's Smallville for the summer, will something spark with a certain Lex Luthor?


Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Ok…I do not own Smallville or any of the characters on the show. However, Nicole Kent is a character I made up. So, just read!  
  
Author's Note: I have another chapter to this story already written…but I want to get at least five reviews before I post it. –Britney-  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark Kent drove the large blue pickup truck carefully down a tiny Smallville road. Nicole sat with her window rolled down in the passenger seat, her hair blowing from the wind. Clark informed her that they were making a stop and she decided to roll her window up and check to make sure that she looked okay. Nicole pulled down the small mirror above her head. She looked at herself. Even though she was Clark's cousin, she looked nothing like him. Her long straight red hair cascaded down her back. The light, shimmering blue eyes stared brightly into the mirror. Clark stopped the truck in front of what Nicole thought to be a castle. "I am going into have a chat and drop these off," he said pointing to a box of Kent produce. He waved, and then strode over to the large door. Nicole waited for about five minutes, then began to get hot and plus she wanted to check out this "castle." She walked casually down the path leading to the door and noticed that it was open. She went in and heard the muttering voices of her younger cousin and someone older, it sounded. Nicole followed the voices to what looked like an office. She marched behind Clark, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here, Nicole." He stated.  
  
"Oh it was getting hot in the car," She brushed him off.  
  
Meanwhile, Lex Luthor stood admiring the stunning women, now in his humble abode. She was wearing a short black tank top and very low-cut jeans; he could tell she did a few sit-ups every morning. Sensing the tension, he intervened. "So Clark, introduce me to your oh-so-attractive friend," Lex said smoothly, in that Luthor-royal voice.  
  
Nicole looked at the voice, just noticing the handsome, not to mention bald, expensively dressed man that stood in front of her.  
  
Clark smirked, "Oh Lex, this is my older cousin, Nicole Kent, and Nikki, this is my friend, Lex Luthor." Nicole is definitely going to like Lex, Clark thought.  
  
"The famous Lex Luthor? I am so very pleased to meet you…" Nicole said seductively, slinking towards Lex, offering him her hand.  
  
Lex grinned, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Kent."  
  
"I really hate when I get called that," she admitted, "Please, Mr. Luthor, it's Nicole."  
  
"Then, it's Lex to you." He said, smiling.  
  
"We have to be going Nikki…" Clark said, feeling sort of left out.  
  
"Goodbye M---Lex! I hope we meet again." She smiled.  
  
"As do I Nicole…" He smiled back.  
  
As Clark and Nicole were exiting the room, Nicole turned back to Lex, and blew him a sweet kiss. He caught it, but before he could respond, she had left the room. The blue pickup returned to the Kent Farm. Clark talked to Nicole about school and Lana, for which she had found out when she read his diary. The uneventful evening led to an early slumber for Nicole, she had to get up early in the morning anyways.  
  
The sun crept through Nicole's bedroom window; her loud alarm went off and she quieted it with a pink manicured hand. She took a quick shower and blow-dried her shiny red hair. She put on a sports-bra and dark blue sweatpants. She packed a backpack with a radio inside of it and a sweatshirt. Nicole finally put her hair up into a high ponytail and took off down the stairs. She ran outside and followed the dirt road past cornfields, jogging fast. After jogging about five miles, on her way back to the Kent's, she found an open field and turned on her radio loudly. Nicole began to dance. She loved hip-hop and pop, rock and roll as well. She danced for what seemed like ever, it was her passion; she wouldn't be able to live without being able to dance.  
  
Lex drove, speedily in the summer heat, past the field where Nicole danced and heard the noise of faint music playing. He looked over in the field and noticed that red-haired beauty he couldn't put out of his mind. He pulled over to the edge of the road and walked smoothly through the short grass. Nicole didn't notice his approach and continued dancing, while Lex leaned against a tree; his hands in his well tailored pant's pockets. A song began; Lex immediately recognized it as "Slave 4 U," Britney Spear's latest. He had been spending way too much time with teenagers he thought. She danced athletically, mimicking the whole dance sequence Britney Spears used in the video. Way too much time with teenagers, Lex thought again. When the song had finished, Lex applauded. Nicole quickly turned around, not knowing she had an audience. "You like what you see?" She questioned seductively, after which grabbing her tape player and packing her bag.  
  
"Very much so…" Lex replied, smirking. Nicole moved closer to Lex, wrapping her hand around his neck, leaning closer to his lips. When they were about to kiss, Nicole pulled away, Lex surprised, pulled away as well.  
  
"You want your kiss, Mr. Luthor, you have to prove yourself first." Lex looked confused. "We will race, if I win, you will have to wait a little longer, if you win, you will get your kiss, sound good?" Nicole chuckled.  
  
"Where to?" Lex asked, smiling.  
  
"The Kent Farm…" She continued  
  
"That's two miles away!" He said shocked.  
  
"It's a challenge, Lex. Will you prove yourself to me?" She said innocently.  
  
Lex started running…"I guess that's a yes!" Nicole ran after him, passing him easily. She turned around, still running and laughed at him, though he didn't put up a bad fight. Nicole decided to run next to him for a while. They had only gone about a mile but he was already tiring a bit. She stopped him putting her hand out on his chest. Then, Nicole kissed him gently on the mouth. She ran ahead shouting, "Just a little incentive." He quickened his pace. Nicole darted ahead, her athletic body, showing endurance. Lex followed a little slower behind, but he was good and she had to admit it. Lex admired his view, and as they rounded the final bend, the Kent Farm came into view. Nicole raced into the gate and stood by the blue pickup. Lex arrived, breathing heavily, only about a minute after her. She walked up to Lex, there lips passionately meeting. He pulled away.  
  
"Nicole, what was that for? You won, remember?" Lex asked puzzled.  
  
"You proved yourself, poor-little-rich-boy. Most men couldn't run non-stop like that." She kissed him again. Her manicured nails ran along the back of his neck, making him shiver.  
  
"I had better go get my car…you know, it's a two mile walk." Lex smiled.  
  
"I will accompany you, Lex. If you don't mind me tagging along." She looked up with sad eyes.  
  
"Of course not," Lex brightened, taking Nicole's hand.  
  
They walked into the late-morning and finally came to Lex's car. "Wait, Lex, I have to go do something and get my bag, walk me?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, walking with Nicole to where her white backpack still laid.  
  
Nicole, the proceeded to lie down on the grass, "Gotta do sit-ups" she grinned. He grinned, he was right; she was a sit-up kind of girl.  
  
"How many do you do?" He questioned.  
  
"500." She said simply.  
  
Lex's jaw dropped. "500…are you kidding me, Nicole." He looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"If you think I am kidding…count." She said matter-of-factly. And in the next ten minutes, he counted exactly 500 sit-ups.  
  
"Wow! Britney Spears look out!" Lex whistled.  
  
"Oh my," Nicole rolled her eyes. Then laughed.  
  
"How do you live after that?" Lex noted.  
  
"Easy…chocolate." She laughed again.  
  
"Come to my place, Nicole, I'll give you all the chocolate you want."  
  
"Let me go home, take a shower, change, all that good stuff, and I will come over around three, k?"  
  
"Okay, here get in, I won't let you run all the way home again, though I am convinced you can do anything." He chuckled. They got into the car and he dropped her by the farm.  
  
He leaned in to kiss Nicole but all she said was, "Patience is a virtue, Luthor. Anyways, if you wait, it will be all the better next time we meet." Nicole waved then disappeared into the house.  
  
Lex thought about her, longingly as he drove off to his Manor. She was like no other woman he had ever met. She was beautiful, with the most gorgeous, fit body, in the entire world, he had convinced himself. She was also not in it for the money and no woman had ever asked a Lex to prove himself or made him wait. Nicole intrigued him and, even though he was completely physically attracted with her, he didn't have the intention to bed her as soon as she came into his presence. He saw something coming with Nicole and he wanted it to last. Had he found love? Lex thought to himself silently as he pulled into the manor.  
  
Nicole danced her way up to the shower, singing hello's to everyone in the household. Clark noticed something was up but didn't have the guts to ask just yet. As for the folks, they assumed nothing. She took a quick shower and got dressed; a simple knee-length light blue skirt and a low-cut white tank top. She let down her long hair, sprayed vanilla perfume over herself, and finished the ensemble with high, strappy sandals. She wore light pink lip-gloss and sparkly black eyeliner, only finished with a touch of black mascara. The clock neared 3 and Nicole skipped down the steps. "I am going into town loving-family of mine! Bye!" She said closing the door. Martha turned and shouted, "Bye!" But Nicole was already out the door.  
  
She drove the truck to the Luthor Castle and carefully rode up the long paved drive. Nicole rang the bell and a woman answered. "I am here to visit Lex Luthor," she stated calmly. "I will tell him you are waiting, miss." The woman closed the door.  
  
Just as soon as she had shut it, it opened again, revealing Lex, sporting that "Luthor-Smile." "Hey, babe, join me…chocolate awaits."  
  
"Awesome," Nicole said as she scurried through the door. Lex pointed in the direction of a front room. It was brightly lit, with a wonderfully large window, and had large chocolate cake on a table with a simple white tablecloth. There was a yellow rose on a plate and Nicole sat down at that setting. He sat down across from her. "Want a piece?" He said, pointing to the large cake on the table.  
  
"Lex, I will become as big as a blimp I couldn't possibly…" Nicole began.  
  
"On the contrary, you know you want it and please why do women obsess over things like that when they know one piece of cake won't affect their stunning body?" Lex finished, grinning.  
  
"Touché, Mr. Luthor. Okay, but make it small." He complied with her wishes and they spoke while eating chocolate cake in the afternoon. When they had finished he walked over to her seat and helped her out. Lex proceeded to kiss her neck gently, moving a hand around her slender waist. "Lex, this is moving really fast…" She whispered.  
  
Lex backed off. "I can stop if you want, Nicole. There's no rush, really, babe. I'll go as slow as you want." Lex said calmly.  
  
"Now when did I say that I wanted you to stop?" She teased, then pushed him onto a small couch in front of the large window. "Fast is good with me…" She lovingly kissed his lips, moving her hand along his strong chest. She moved up off him after a few minutes of pure "make-out." "Do you by any chance have a pool?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, why do ask?" Lex asked naively.  
  
"Point me in the direction, lets take a swim!" Nicole shouted. He pointed through a set of double-doors, she ran.  
  
When he finally reached the adequate pool, Lex noticed Nicole on the diving board. "So Mr. Luthor you have provided me with what I utmost crave: chocolate and kisses. But I haven't done anything for you. Take a seat Lex, you're in for a ride." She smiled wickedly. Nicole began a slight strip show, seductively removing her tank and skirt; remaining in only a black lace bra and cotton black underwear. Lex sat back in his chair with an amused sort of smile. She moved to the very back of the diving board, which was semi-high in the air. Nicole ran and did a cartwheel, front flip, and finished with a back handspring off the diving board. She landed perfectly straight into the water and emerged quickly. She approached the edge of the pool where Lex was sitting and wiggled her finger, "Come on in Lex, the waters great." He was down to boxers in seconds and he did a perfect dive off the board.  
  
He surfaced from below and pointed at Nicole, "I am after you…" She tried to escape him but her swimming skills weren't quite up to par with Lex's and he caught her and dunked her. He carried her up from the water and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You have amazing eyes, Lex." She sighed contently.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
  
"Come on lets get out, I have to be getting home anyways, Officer Clark will be on the rampage." She smiled.  
  
Lex carried her out of the pool and put a warm, white towel around her. "You're too good to me Lex," Nicole said dreamily into his shoulder, which she was leaning on while they walked. She picked her clothes off the poolroom floor. "Where's the bathroom, Lex?" He opened a door to their right as they walked out together then shut it behind her. Nicole changed back into her clothing. Then reemerged to say goodbye to Lex. "Hey, I'll see you later okay?"  
  
"Yeah anytime babe…I was wondering, tomorrow night I have to go to this party in Metropolis and…" Lex started to ask but was interrupted.  
  
"Of course Lex." Nicole through her arms around him. He smiled.  
  
"Bye Lex…" She waved as she walked out the door.  
  
The drive home was a blur for Nicole because all she could think about was tomorrow night. She waltzed through the farmhouse door and up to her room, Clark stopping her for a talk. "Hey, what's been up with you lately."  
  
"Oh nothing, baby cousin, I just have a date with Lex tomorrow night." She blushed.  
  
"That's…great! I knew you would really like him. So I am guessing that is where you were all day then…huh?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
"You two didn't…yet…did you?" Clark sounded kind of grossed out.  
  
"Of course not silly, what do you take me for?" She asked, pretending to be offended.  
  
"I don't know," Clark teased. "So where are you two going?"  
  
"An opening of some sort…what do you think I should wear?" Nicole questioned.  
  
"With Lex…it is usually something fancy…probably a dress."  
  
"Okay Clarky! Thanks for the help." Nicole smiled and Clark left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
She spent a long time looking and rummaging through her closet, looking for the perfect dress, and then she found it. It was short, black, made of soft clingy material, and had a halter top; no back.  
  
  
  
The night came sooner than she had expected, she had just began to get ready and the clock read 6:30; Lex was coming at 7. She put on her beautiful dress, which hugged her curves in all the right places. Nicole's smoky dark eyes were enhanced carefully a touch of mascara and her dark red lips were glossy. The long red hair, which usually was left down, was in a curly up-do that she had gotten done earlier in town. Nicole looked even more stunning than usual and she hoped that Lex would notice. The doorbell rang and she rushed to get it before her aunt, uncle, or awaiting cousin. Nicole grabbed her handbag and stepped out into the cool summer air. "Good evening, mademoiselle, your chariot awaits." Lex said suavely.  
  
"Lead me?" Nicole managed to say, as her knees went weak with love and she put out her hand.  
  
"Of course, M'Lady." Lex continued his gentleman act, though Nicole knew it wasn't entirely an act.  
  
They walked hand in hand to a limo Lex had prepared. He escorted her in and then entered himself. Lex leaned over a nibbled gently on Nicole's neck. He then looked behind him and took out a single red rose. He offered it to Nicole and she took it, softly sniffing the scent. "It is beautiful Lex. Why do you treat me so well Lex. You are to kind."  
  
"Only because you are beautiful beyond the spoken word, witty, intelligent, kind, seductive as hell, and never cease to surprise me." He stated.  
  
"That meant a lot, Lex. I am really glad I found you. I feel like I have a connection with you." Nicole smiled. "I usually put on a tough act around men, you know like a tease, but around you I can be myself. I really admire you. You know what you want in life and you go for it. I don't even know what I want in life and I am 20." Nicole said, running her hand up and down Lex's back. "I at least know my number one priority…and right now…it's you."  
  
Lex smiled. She smiled back. She leaned over and met his lips with hers. "Look at us, we act like teenagers." Nicole laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do. Oh we are here, let me help you out. Now, here are some things to keep in mind. My father can be a total ass, don't let him get to you, if you are with me, people will probably be staring at you, but it is out of jealousy, and don't worry just have fun, okay?"  
  
She smiled nervously, "Alright."  
  
"And by the way, you look more than amazing, I didn't tell you that yet." He kissed her and pulled her out of the limo. They went into a dimly lit club and Lex smiled for everyone as Nicole went to the bar. She ordered a glass of red wine, waiting for Lex to be done with introductions. He moved over to her, parting the crowd. "Hey, Nicole, I want you to meet someone…" He grabbed her manicured hand and set off to find his father. "Just keep your cool okay, he likes people who speak up for themselves. You are going to meet Mr. Luthor himself, my dear old dad." No sooner had Lex spoke, then he bumped into Lionel. "Hey dad." Lex said dully.  
  
"Lex, good to see you came." He smiled. "Who is your friend?" His eyes scanned Nicole from head to toe.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Nicole Kent." He smiled at her.  
  
"She's nice, you should keep her around for a while." He spoke lightly.  
  
"Excuse me, I am right here, I don't believe you should be saying those things in front of me or anywhere for that matter. It's not flattering to you character." Nicole spoke dryly.  
  
"Let's start over then, shall we." Lionel continued. "I am Lionel Luthor, Lex's father and you are…"  
  
"Nicole Kent, please call me Nicole…it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Luthor," she said putting out her hand.  
  
Lionel took it, "The pleasure is mine Nicole. Excuse me I have some business to attend to, I hope to see you around Nicole." He walked past Lex and whispered, "Yes I like her, as I said before, keep her around a while." Lex nodded to his father's comment.  
  
"He loves you…" Lex said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Really, I thought I might have come off a bit to forceful there?" She chuckled.  
  
"Well, anyways, you made a great first-impression, yes, he loves you, but not as much as I do…" Lex kissed her neck.  
  
"Le-ex…not in public," she mumbled.  
  
"You'll just have to get used to the attention, babe," Lex muttered, still planting kisses on her neck.  
  
Right then, Nicole turned to Lex, giving him the most passionate kiss he had ever felt, rendering him completely speechless.  
  
"Dance with me?" She asked innocently taking his hand.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
